THE GWEVIN PROPHET BILLBOARD
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: The Gwevin Poem/Announcement post is now The Gwevin Prophet Billboard. Previews of upcoming works along with predictions, commentary on new episodes, etc. will be posted regularly.
1. Gwevin PoemAnnouncement

**Okay guys, here's the scoop: My Ben 10 craze is coming back but I got nothing! I have writers block for any possible Gwevin oneshots! I haven't written Gwevin in forever and I GOTTA WRITE SOMETHING BEFORE I EXPLODE!!!!! The Gwevin Prophet needs your help! If you have ideas for a storyline, concept, or pretty much anything, post in the reviews! Do it quickly because I want to get at least one more oneshot in before the series finale where I KNOW they're gonna kiss. (If they don't, Man Of Action is dead!!!!!) Meanwhile, I'm going to treat you to a poem by Kevin (really by me but...you know what I mean!)**

I close my eyes and see your face

Your eyes of emerald, hair of fire

I feel the touch of your gentle hand

And my heart beats with endless desire

Your smile warms my very soul

Your voice is like an angel's song

When I'm alone for even an hour,

It feels like a whole week long

I hold you close and all is right

You sweetly whisper in my ear

I feel a peaceful bliss within

As you tell me things I love to hear

You feel pain from words and thoughts

You are so fragile, yet so strong

Yet you fight like no other girl I know

You always work to right every wrong

How you love me, I do not know

We are as different as the moon and sun

But then, maybe we are Yin and Yang

Two halves combining into one...

Kevin Levin

Wow...now I'm writing poetry! I'd better kiss her fast! **(No duh!)**

**Okay, that poem was a little tidbit for your enjoyment. The main point of this is to make an announcement to all fans of the Prophet (me). Okay, three things:**

**I REALLY need the Gwevin ideas! I'm rapidly running out of time to write here! Once they kiss in the series finale, writing about them won't be as fun! Therefore, I want to get one more showstopping fanfic out before next Friday! I want it to be a long and epic oneshot, one that will rival From Nightmare To Fantasy! At least I hope...**

**I have some things I need to get off my chest. Prophet stuff. You know that this Friday is Vendetta, where Kevin's dad is the main focus. It was never directly stated that he is dead so I'd like to think that he's alive. I posted in one of my other Ben 10 stories a prophecy involving him and now I have a new idea: Up until now, I've been picturing Kevin's dad as a human but I'm beginning to wonder if he is also mutated in some way... And maybe that has to do with why he left... Just food for thought! What I really hope is that that villain Ragnarok won't turn out to be Kevin's dad! (I mean, HELLO! Star Wars ripoff much?) Oh, and here's the other prophecy. It's in one of my other stories but I'll repost it here. ****I predict that Kevin's dad will return and ask Kevin to go with him to fight aliens offplanet. ****Kevin will say yes and start to leave but his father, realizing Kevin's affection for Gwen, would tell him to not make the same mistake that he had in leaving Kevin's mother and to return to Earth. Then there will be fluffiness of varying ranges. See the awesomeness? I do!**

**I just watched Above and Beyond and I have a few things to say! One, I'm feeling my Manlen (Manny/Helen) craze reawakening! The Manlen moments were SOOOO cute! The look on Helen's face when Manny said, "You know why I like you? You're not completely useless!" was hilarious!!! I can see them getting together soon! I've been surfing Fanfiction and it seems that I have the only Manlen story in existence! While I'm challenging you people to give me story ideas, I'll throw in another challenge! I want you guys to try writing a Manlen oneshot! Send me a message when it's done and, if I like it, I'll add it to my C2! You know, after the series finale when Kevin and Gwen kiss, I think I'll change my career to being Fanfiction's main Manlen author. The other thing I need to get off my chest is this: Pierce is FREAKING HAWT!!!! I'm officially in love with him! Seriously, look at him! He's adorable! When I repost my Kendra story, I'm SOOO gonna make them get together eventually! YAYZ FOR PIERCE!**

**Okay, that's mainly what I wanted to get out to my fans. So, PLEASE follow my instructions and hurry! The series ends next Friday! Solora out!**


	2. Emerald and Onyx Preview

**You know how I said that I wanted this epic fic done by Friday? Well, I offer no guarantees. I DO guarantee that this fic will be AMAZING! But true awesomeness takes time and if it takes a longer time than this Friday, so be it. Still, since I love my fans, I'm giving you a little preview...**

"Mommy, I don't understand!" The little boy sobbed. His black hair fell in bangs over his one dark eye and one green eye and he brushed them back irritably. "I can't do this! You're better at it! I can't go alone!"

"It's too risky for me to go! You know what might happen if I travel back to the past right now! We can't risk little Ben and Julie!" The red haired woman placed a slender hand on her son's shoulder while holding her other hand protectively over her bulging stomach. "I've taught you the basics of time travel. Paradox will help you with the initial journey. The rest is up to you. You don't have a choice, Devlin. It's the only way to save your father!"

The six year old's eyes flared with determination at the mention his dad. He thought back to how he had last seen his father...being throttled by that monster... He shivered a little. His eyes then fell on his mother's bulging stomach and his resolve solidified. His mom was right! He had to do it! For his mom, dad, and unborn siblings! That monster would not do any more harm! "If only Uncle was here..." He muttered softly.

"Ben is halfway across the universe, Devlin." The woman said firmly. "You have a better chance than anyone right now! Besides, if Ben went, there is the slight chance that he'd be recognized by his past self! That would be a disaster!" She held out her arms and pulled her son into a hug. "Paradox knows where to take you and I promise you that you'll recognize your father's past self when you see him."

"Yes...from what you told me, he's pretty hard to miss." Devlin smiled dryly.

The woman smiled at the uncanny resemblance between Devlin and his father and felt a tear come to her cheek. "I wish I didn't have to ask you to do this, Devlin. My hands are tied. I'm so sorry."

Devlin put on a brave face and forced himself to grin. "Don't worry about it, Mommy! I can handle it!" At that moment, a rip in the air around them signaled Paradox's arrival.

"It's time, Devlin." Paradox held out a hand.

Devlin threw his arms around his mother and tried not to cry. "I won't fail, Mommy! Don't worry!" He sounded more sure than he felt.

Paradox placed a hand on Devlin's shoulder. "Come. Don't worry, Devlin. I'll be with you until you're safe in the past."

Devlin nodded mutely as he was lead through the rip toward a time twenty years ago...

**Yes, this is a time travel/future Devlin fic! MAJOR Gwevin is assured. Don't worry about a thing! Oh, and I'd like to say one more thing... KEVIN REFERENCED THE PRINCESS BRIDE!!!!! "Hello. My name is Kevin Ethan Levin. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" DID ANYONE ELSE FREAK OUT?! OMG!!!!! ^_^**


	3. Blue Star Rising Preview

**Okay everyone! The time we've all been waiting for is fast approaching: The opening of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien! Oh, I have so many things to say! But first, I will give you a preview of my latest work. It's called Blue Star Rising.**

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM! WE HAD A DEAL!" Kevin felt black spots obscuring his vision. 'Shouldn't have shouted...' That outburst seemed to be sapping the rest of his strength. 'Gotta...stay...awake...' He tried to sit up against the brick wall without success.

"You should understand, Kevin: Deals change. I would think that someone like you would know that by now!" Mike closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar sensation of the Tennysons' energy going into him, making him so strong... "I should be thanking you. Without your generous donations, I wouldn't have had any hope of defeating these two!"

"No..." Kevin's flickering eyes grew wide with horror. "You...tricked me..." He clenched his fists. "You had no power this whole time... I could've beaten you that first day... Now..." His eyes scrunched shut in pain and anger. "I'm so stupid..."

"Can't argue with that!" Mike chuckled. "You have always been rather dense. Don't worry, Kevin. I'll let _you_ live." A dark smile crossed his face. "Slowly killing you was fun, but I rather like the idea of letting you live on in misery, letting you live knowing that you brought about Ben and Gwen's deaths."

"You're disgusting..." Kevin snarled. "You...you monster!" He spat, trying once more to force himself to his feet. He could see Ben and Gwen fading faster and faster by the second. They had looked like zombies for too long! Now, Kevin could see them beginning to lose their spirits. Their eyes were dim. He only had a few minutes! Desperately, he pressed his hands against the brick wall. 'Come on...come on...'

"You can't absorb anymore, Kevin! Weren't you listening to me earlier? I drained you within an inch of your life! You have no power!" Mike laughed. "Your attempts are futile." He smiled as the power increased still more.

'Come on! Absorb! I need strength! I need energy! I need power! Please!' Kevin closed his eyes and prayed silently. 'Let me be able to beat him. Please. Please...' Above him, a lightbulb flickered

"You know, Kevin...I've always enjoyed draining Gwen more than anyone else..."

'He's trying to distract me! Gotta ignore him!' Kevin focused every muscle in his limp body on absorbing the brick wall he was lying against. The lightbulb flashed on and off. Kevin felt a familiar tingling sensation going through his body.

"Her energy...is so...mouthwatering..." Mike drank in another wave of power and smirked. "It's such a pity. She was such a waste with you."

Kevin felt anger surging through his veins. The lightbulb shattered, showering him with splinters of glass. Sparks fell on Kevin and were absorbed into his skin. 'Wha...' His eyes grew wide. 'Is this...'

"Weren't you, Gwen?" Mike took a step forward and touched her withering cheek with his gold glowing hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kevin shouted. He pressed his hands against the brick wall and scrunched his eyes shut.

SMASH! 

CRASH!

CRACKLE!

Every lightbult in the alley suddenly shattered. The lamps that illuminated the abandoned street all went out, plunging the area into what should have been total darkness. Only two lights lit the area. One was the gaudy golden light that surrounded Mike and his victims. The other was a new, pure electric blue aura that illuminated...

"Impossible!" Mike gasped, taking a step back.

Kevin narrowed his eyes as they sparked with rage. He raised a charged hand and a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to his opponent. He pointed a crackling finger at Mike and spoke in a low, deadly voice. "Put. Them. Down."

**Eh? Eh? Sounds awesome? Yeah? I know it does! ^_^ Blue Star Rising takes place between AF and UA. Hope you look forward to it! Now for some announcements...**

**First of all: I am not retiring, as you can see from above. Yep, you all convinced me to keep my position as Fanfiction's #1 Gwevin Fluff Writer! (Not to sound braggy...) The Prophet is staying! Why? I realized that there are _so_ many bits of Gwevin fluff that could still happen... *rubs hands together eagerly* Though, I am updating my work a little. Any SERIOUS works are going to be Twoshots, not Oneshots. Full details will be in the first half of Blue Star Rising.**

**Commentary time! I have many things to say about Ultimate Alien! First of all is a rating of the new aliens.**

**-Ultimate Echo Echo- Eh...kinda sucks. I mean... little robots or sweet silicon clones? No contest. I like Hero Echo Echo better!**

**-Ultimate Humongousaur- He's...okay. Again, I like the Hero version better! I mean...guns?! Seriously?! Humongousaur was made for pounding! Not shooting!**

**-Ultimate Cannonbolt- Okay, HE looks okay! They didn't change him too much from Hero version so I'm good. The subtle changes are what work here. **

**-Ultimate Spidermonkey- RETARDED!!!!!!! HE'S A FREAKING GORILLA WITH SPIDER LEGS! HE SUCKS! STICK WITH HERO SPIDERMONKEY I TELL YOU!**

**-Ultimate Swampfire- Not bad. Not bad at all. You know, with the wood combined with the blue methane effect. He's definitely awesome for Swampfire fans! Major potential.**

**-Ultimate Big Chill- SUPER DUPER AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY EPICLY SWEET!!!!! Have you SEEN him?! He's like Big Chill but with FIRE! His wings look like MANIFESTED FIRE! And he's RED! I mean, I hadn't thought it possible for Big Chill to get any cooler but HE SO DID! Please let him be in the premier...please, please, please...**

**Now for some Prophecies! *dramatic music* First of all, one of my prophecies can be seen in my story preview. I can see Kevin's powers evolving somehow. How do I know this? Kevin's dad was shown having Kevin's old electric powers. My theory is that Kevin will grow out of his matter absorbing powers, maybe when he becomes eighteen or through some major experience as shown above, and get his old powers back. Another cool alternative I thought of was giving him the power to absorb light and darkness. You know, sending out waves of darkness to destroy enemies and then using light to heal people. I doubt Man Of Action will do it though...but I can hope! There will be a fanfic on that subject later on. Also, on a more Gweviny matter, I realized something: Kevin and Gwen haven't said that they love each other. Now THAT is something just waiting to happen! I mean, they kissed. They dated. They're together. BUT they still haven't said the magic three words that we are always putting into our fanfics! My prediction: There will be one of those cute scenes, whether it's in one episode, one season, or throughout the whole series, where Kevin or Gwen or both of them want to tell the other something, but keep getting interrupted! THEN, at the end of said episode, season, or series, they'll FINALLY say it! Fluffy? Yes. Yes it is. Potential? MAJOR! I also hope for some Brotherly Bevin. Next to Gwevin, it's the CUTEST THING EVER! (Not "Bevin" Bevin, BROTHERLY Bevin mind you!)**

**Well, that's all for now! Solora out!**


	4. Fame Review

**Hey guys! Still working on Blue Star Rising. I'll try to get Part 1 out before next Friday. I'm mainly here to post a review on the new Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Now where to begin...**

**Firstly and most importantly...JULIE KISSED BEN!!! HE LOOKED SO FREAKING CUTE! AWWWWWWW!!!!!! BENLIE FOREVER! I got a feeling that, now that Kevin and Gwen are together, Man Of Action is focusing more on Benlie. I LOVE BENLIE! But don't worry about not getting enough Gwevin. Man Of Action stated that there would be many KISSING scenes with Kevin and Gwen in the future. ;) YAY JULIE!!!!!**

**Ultimate Spidermonkey...the first Ultimate we saw HAD to be Ultimate Spidermonkey?! I'm willing to let it slide, but I'd like him A LOT better if he was a different alien and NOT Spidermonkey's Ultimate form. I like Hero Spidermonkey MUCH better... They should make Ultimate Spidermonkey ArachniKong or something...**

**Kevin _really_ needs to work on his people skills... I mean REALLY! But that scene sorta doubled as a Brotherly Bevin moment if you think about it. I doubt Kevin would react that way to a person if he didn't care about Ben! ^_^ So I'm keeping my fingers crossed for more obvious signs.**

**The clapping scene in the school was kinda retarded...But again, I'll let it slide. Man Of Action was probably thinking about the younger audience. If us teens were the only watchers, it would probably be more subtle. You know, everyone staring curiously at Ben with somewhat less HOSTILE expressions. But hey. Kids need more obvious scenes so I'm okay with it.**

**Poor Bivalvin...he was kinda cool... And Ben just left him HANGING there!!! ALONE! I mean COME ON! They're supposed to be PLUMBERS! I would think that it's standard procedure for someone to SUPERVISE a prisoner until the higher ups get there! I mean, it goes both ways! If he was evil, there was a chance he could have escaped and stolen more tech. But even worse, he gets KILLED!**

**LOVE KEVIN'S JET! And as an added bonus: KEVIN'S CAR IS STILL ALIVE! Not to mention that Ben's car is awesome! I'm happy!**

**Finally: SWEET looking villain! SOOOOO eeeeeevil! Can't wait to see more of him!**

**Well, that's all for now! Later ya'll!**


	5. Duped Review

**Okay, I am seriously almost done with Part 2! I swear! The battle scene is kinda short but typing battle scenes isn't my strongest point... Anyway, I'm here to give my review on Duped. Here goes...**

**First off, Rath answering the cell phone was EPIC! Just wanted to point that out...**

**Second of all... I HATED GWEN IN THIS! I seriously wanted to hit her! I don't care HOW small of a threat the Forever Knights may SEEM to be. They had a freaking TANK! Tanks can do damage no matter WHO has them! Also, Kevin was right. It was good to monitor the Knights' activities. I honestly think that Kevin was the only person in this episode who was actually smart... I'll bet that if Ben HADN'T done anything and the Forever Knights had started a major attack, Gwen would have yelled at him for not being responsible to his hero duties! I mean, really! Gwen and Kevin could have gone to fight the Forever Knights and Ben would have been spared the whole cloning fiasco.**

**Ben was kinda dumb though... I mean, WHO in their right minds would have his JERKY alter-ego looking after his GIRLFRIEND?! He really should have switched things around and had Sensitive Ben with Julie and Jerky Ben with Kevin. Also, WHY IN THE HECK did he tell Julie that he was watching Sumo Slammers during her match?! That was a kinda dumb move on his part. He should have just shut up and gone to the movie. Also, I don't think Julie knew about the cloning situation so he probably should have explained that... She's pretty much under the impression that Ben left in the middle of the match to see the movie. Kinda an epic fail for Ben... -_- But I still wanted to give him a big hug at the end.**

**Sensitive Ben is my new hero! I mean, I was hysterical while listening to him! Especially when he said, "...what with your relationship with Gwen who is after all my cousin, which means you and me might someday end up related..." I died right there! ROFLOL!!!!! I was thinking, "YES! SOMEONE ACTUALLY SAYS IT OUT LOUD!!!!" And Kevin's reaction was priceless! I sense a reluctance to talk about his feelings... What do you think? LOL! Maybe it's something he and Ben can work out together. *falls on ground laughing* Seriously, Sensitive Ben was saying EVERYTHING that we were all thinking! It was awesome! I think I'll write a book. "How to Turn People into Ax Murderers" Method 1 will be "Put said person into car with Sensitive Ben for three hours and watch the results."**

**Looks like the Forever Knights are making a comeback. SCORE! Can't wait to see them become actual villains again! They were so GOOD in Ben 10!**

**Dang Julie was ticked...understandable coming from her point of view... Let's hope those two work things out! I mean, she KISSED him in the previous episode! If Man Of Action makes them break up, I'll have him arrested for fan abuse!**

**Poor car! It just never gets a break! It seems that someone must abuse Kevin's car at least once every two episodes or the universe implodes or something. LOL! Kevin's reaction was just hilarious! "Every time...*falls backwards*"**

**Finally, I saw the trailer for Hit 'Em Where They Live. It looks pretty good! I mean, Zombozo was a GREAT villain! I wonder if Ben still has his old fear of clowns... And I can't WAIT to see Charmcaster again! Wouldn't it be awesome if she tries flirting with Kevin? Then we'd get to sit back and watch Gwen tear her to pieces!**

**Well, that's it! Back to Chapter 2... Solora out!**


	6. Reviews up to Too Hot To Handle

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been kinda busy. I wanted to wait until I had a new Gwevin idea before I posted again. I got one but it's still in pending. It's gonna be called Leader of the Pack. In the story, Kevin is stranded on a planet of werewolf aliens and becomes one himself. I'll post a preview when I decide on more. It's gonna be another attempt at doing a multi-Chapter story. Anyway, on to my reviews!**

**Hit 'Em Where They Live**

******One word: EPIC! Okay, here's a list of the top 10 things about this episode.**

SevenSeven's creep hands. I mean...HANDS coming from the SHOULDERS! I don't remember if we saw those before but I'd just like to point out that they are weird!  


**Rojo's comeback, however brief. I thought she was an awesome villain! Maybe we'll see more of her later.  
**

**Ben's parents are SO clueless! I know it's been done before but I was cracking up while Sandra was just calmly washing the dishes while laser discs were being shot everywhere right outside.  
**

**We all saw a bit of Kevin's old villainous side. Did anyone else notice? We've seen before that he's willing to kill and we're seeing it now... Hints for later plot perhaps? Inner battles? Kevin-centric stuff coming? That could be very interesting... I can definitely picture a scenario in the near future when a villain supposedly kills Ben and Gwen and we get to see Kevin let loose completely!  
**

**Zombozo's new bag o' tricks! Especially the Shurijacks! (The spike things. They looked like a combo between shuriken and jacks.)  
**

**Rath. Duh! "I was kinda aiming for her head..." LOL! Next to Big Chill, Rath is the best!  
**

**ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! My FAV ALIEN EVER! I was literally BEGGING to see him and, lo and behold! There he is! ^_^ I was on Youtube and someone said that Ultimate Big Chill should be dubbed "Freezer Burn". Not bad, huh?  
**

**Zombozo...EUGHGHGHGH! Sooooooo creepy! As always! He was even creepier for me because, I don't know if it was my TV or what it was, but the dirt on his shovel when he appeared behind Charmcaster looked kinda red... O_o And his sadistic laughs and so on... *shudders* Zombozo creeped the heck out of me before but now it's like 10X the creepiness! YAY!  
**

**KEVIN beating Charmcaster! I was THINKING that Gwen would take her out but was HOPING that Kevin would after what she did to him! Dwayne, you are amazing! I had been so sure that the reality would be a generic battle (Ben vs. Zombozo, Gwen vs. Charmcaster, and Kevin vs. Vulcanus) and you TOTALLY got me! THANK YOU!  
**

**GWEN OWNED THE FREAKING WORLD! Any and all anger I had at her from Duped has disappeared COMPLETELY! I only wish that they had shown what she did to Zombozo offscreen... Has anyone else noticed that the reason for Zombozo's demise has been shielded both times? We didn't see what Ghostfreak had shown Zombozo that caused him to explode in Ben 10 and all we heard was Zombozo's scream before the screen blacked out this time. Plus, we didn't see him afterwards. Hmmmm... Maybe Gwen's getting a slightly darker side... *grins hopefully*  
****  
****Video Games**

**Um...yeah...this was an easy filler. Doesn't mean it wasn't funny though! ^_^**

**First off: LOVED Kevin's spit wads! Totally immature and TOTALLY Kevin. My favorite part was at the end when Gwen shot one at him! LOL! Classic!**

**New best Ben line ever= "Uh...one of my balls fell off..." OMG! I nearly fell off the chair laughing so hard! I mean, seriously! UA is supposed to be a freaking KID'S show. Still...that line is going straight to the top right next to "NO JUICE FOR YOU!"**

**Loving the references to other series. I mean, Will Harangue is SOOOOOO the reporter from Spiderman. I mean, I was getting the idea of him being a Spiderman reference at the beginning and this episode pretty much confirmed that.**

**Last thing...WHAT THE FLIP WAS UP WITH NANOMECH'S VOICE? He was so cool in the movie but now, I just wanna swat the little sucker! I mean that voice was so annoying, I was close to insanity within three seconds!**

**Escape From Aggregor**

**First off, I gotta get this off my chest: OMG! I WANNA FREAKING HUG GALAPAGUS! SOOOOO CUTE! *sigh* Ah...that's better... Moving on now...**

**Seriously though! Galapagus reminds me of myself: He hates lying, doesn't like fighting, is a generally peaceful person, is a bit of a chicken at times (Heh...definitely like me), and spends time thinking of philosophical stuff. I wanna live on his planet! And he was so sweet too... I mean, how many giant turtles are so huggable? Poor guy got taken by Aggregor! *huggles***

**I liked the different personalities of the other aliens too. Seeing more of Bivalvin made me even sadder about him being taken by Aggregor. He was pretty cool and a natural leader. Andreas was just funny! Classic example of the big strong and stupid stereotype. Ra'ad...eh...not much personality compared to the others but we shall see. I LOVED P'andor! I mean, he has a freaking RUSSIAN ACCENT! Also, his attitude reminded me of Kevin. Anyone else see that?**

**ULTIMATE BIG CHILL FTW! Sorry...I get unnaturally happy every time I see him...**

**Yeah...the Plumbers are kinda stupid, no? Seriously, aren't they supposed to be a major, high powered, high intelligence, up on everything organization? They really need to up their security so that known dangerous fugitives can't go flying around in a stolen Plumber suit. Another example of lax security is in the fact that Ben and the others are STILL under the impression that Bivalvin was sent home. Wouldn't the Plumbers know that they didn't do that? Aggregor wasn't disguised the first time. He just came. You'd think that the Plumbers would have reported the missing alien by this point. Unless they just didn't come period...**

**Too Hot To Handle**

**Pretty much my new favorite episode! Why? BECAUSE GWEVIN MADE A COMEBACK! ****YESSSS! I suppose Man Of Action realized that, if he didn't put some Gwevin in soon, we Gwevin fans would start a revolt! ^_^ Kevin holding Gwen and hugging her like that was TOTALLY adorable!**

**Nice to see that one of the fugitives wasn't going to follow the whole "Oh, you're gonna take me home so now I'll stop destroying stuff." path. P'andor is certainly one of my favs. Does he remind anyone else of the electric monster from Scooby Doo? Just wondering... He showed real complexity! I mean, we know that he's not EVIL per say but he's power hungry. Another reference to Kevin, I think. I dunno why but I think that he's supposed to be a reflection or a foreshadowing of what may happen to Kevin. I mean, we know that he hasn't been using his electric powers. Maybe there's some sort of barrier that we don't know about that's keeping Kevin from unleashing his true potential. Maybe that barrier is destined to be lifted soon...**

**Okay...fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times...and I'm a Plumber! SERIOUSLY WEAK! First off, aren't they supposed to have radars that tell where everything in a billion mile radius is? Even if they don't, a ship that big is kinda hard to miss don't you think? I'm really beginning to wonder exactly how "elite" these Plumbers really are...**

**The battle was definitely a step up from the normal battles, don't you think? There was strategy, Kevin was an actual asset, Ben didn't carry everyone through it and save everyone, and there was even some science involved! Nice to see some new ideas being used besides the "pounding" and "Ben saves they day AGAIN".**

**Last thing, love Kevin's new powers! I can tell that we're getting close to a major revelation of his true power...**

**Predictions**

**Ah...where to begin? I have two main predictions, one with Kevin and one with Gwen. I suppose I'll start off with Gwen: I think that we're gonna have more of Gwen's Anodite heritage being shown. Think of it, Verdona comes back at a critical time (after a battle where Gwen was unable to help Ben and Kevin) and offers once more for Gwen to come to her home planet. This time, Gwen actually says yes! That could lead to some Gwevin later on. Just saying. Still, even without the Gwevin, it's an awesome idea!**

**I KNOW that there is a connection of some sort between Aggregor and Kevin. I'm under the sneaking suspicion that he might be Kevin's father but I really hope not... I mean, HELLO? Overuse of Star Wars idea much? Maybe he's Kevin's uncle or grandfather or something... I can picture a battle between the two. Osmosian vs. Osmosian, whaddaya think? But, on a darker level, I can see Kevin trying to absorb all of Aggregor's power and becoming drunk with power for a short time. Or maybe Aggregor will try to tempt Kevin with promises of power, kinda like my Gwen prediction except much darker. Either way, I hope this will end up being a more Kevin-centric series, because I've really had enough of Ben saving everyone every time single handed.**

**I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to say that there is major Gwevin that would probably woven in with these predictions. Another thing I'd like to see is an almost-death. Why? Because it brings out the true feelings of the other people. I'm flexible with this. If Ben was to "die", we'd see Gwen pour out her heart and we'd see some Brotherly Bevin (Remember, BROTHER is the operative word here!) If Gwen was to "die", we'd see Ben pour his heart out and...well...do I ****even NEED to say what Kevin would do? MAJOR emotional explosion! And if Kevin was to "die", well...you get the idea.**

**I've noticed that most of my thoughts are Kevin-centric. Ah well... I can't help that he's the best character in the entire Ben 10 franchise. That's pretty much it for now. Bye all!**


End file.
